Into the Future
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: The SEQUEL to 'Only Look Forward'. What happens the next morning.


Hi! Sorry it's taken so long for this to get up. I've had it done since before Christmas I just never typed it. I was asked to do a sequel to my story 'Only look forward' here it is. Hope you like it. I was actually inspired to write the sequel after reading the first one. Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews!! Here I go.  
  
Into the Future  
  
Wolfsong  
  
The next morning when Jordan woke up, she found herself covered up and lying in a bed unfamiliar to her. The blur leaving her eyes, objects started to focus more clearly. She could recognize certain features of the area around her. The shutters were closed with small rays of sunlight peeping through. The door to the bedroom was open enough to see into the next room. She noticed that except for her jacket and shoes, she had the same cloths she wore the day before.  
  
She still hadn't quite figured out where she was. She sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes then heard someone else walking around. Unsure of who, she grabbed the first thing in reach. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the door. Her naturally tense nerves were starting to quicken.  
  
She started out the door and into what appeared to be the livingroom. Suddenly she realized where she was. She had spent the night at Woody's. But where had he slept of she was in his bed? "I don't remember anything about last night." She stated to herself.  
  
About that time, Woody came around the corner holding a skillet. "Finally up? How do you like your eggs?" he asked smiling at Jordan. "And why are you holding that bat?"  
  
"I forgot where I was when I woke up."  
  
"That's okay. Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sunny-side-up."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"My eggs. Sunny-side-up."  
  
" Right. So how did you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine. Where did you sleep?"  
  
"On the couch." he answered going back to cooking breakfast.  
  
"Why? I could have slept there. Or you could have shared the bed."  
  
Turning away from the stove, he walked over to her, laid his hands on her shoulder, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She leaned in closer and laid her head on his chest. She loved his embrace. So strong and gentle. So warm and welcoming. He, too, was enjoying the moment. The way she felt in his arms. He wanted to hold her all the time like this. He never wanted to let go. She tightened her grip around his waist and ran her hand up his back, over his shoulder then around the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through his short, brown hair. He, in return, moved his hand from her back o her face. He stroked the length of her chin. Looking down at her, he closed the gap between them.  
  
The kiss lasted only a few seconds and they were staring at each other again. The wall clock chimed announcing the time. It was fine o'clock. "Oh my goss! Look at the time! You're half an hour late! You're gonna lose your job. We've got to get..."  
  
"Jordan, Jordan. It's okay. I called in and took the day off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a few more days of vacation left. So I took one today to spend some time together."  
  
"That is so sweet of you. What should we do first?"  
  
"Well, first you need to call into the office."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Don't worry. I called and talked to Lily. She's taking care of everything. We're both covered for the day." he said smiling at her sweetly stroking her arm.  
  
Woody Hoyt, you surprise me."  
  
"One of the many characteristics I have."  
  
"Nice. How's breakfast coming?"  
  
"Oh." Remembering the eggs and bacon he worked so hard on and raced into the kitchen. He returned with a pan of ruined eggs and burnt bacon. "Well, how 'bout we go out for breakfast?" He put the pans in the sink, grabbed his keys and wallet, took her hand and they left the room smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the week flew by, and finally Friday arrived. Jordan had spent the week talking with lily about how their nights had went. Both had talked about their upcoming night.  
  
"So, do you know where you're going?" Lily asked excitedly. "No. He's keeping it a secret. What about you?"  
  
"Dido. Bug won't even tell me how I should dress. He says anything will look good. I have no idea if I should go casual or a nice dress. What do you think?"  
  
"Do you have anything that's dress casual?"  
  
"I don't know. Like what?"  
  
"Uh, maybe a nice shirt and a black skirt."  
  
"I think I've got something that'll work." she said smiling. "Thank you, Jordan. It's been really fun talking girl talk. That's kinda scarce around here."  
  
"Yeah. It's nice to have someone to talk to. If it hadn't been for you I never would have gone over to Woody's that night."  
  
"No, Jordan..."  
  
"Yes. If you hadn't told me to "face it" I wouldn't have gone over; I wouldn't have had breakfast with him the next morning; be going to diner with him tonight if you hadn't pushed me in the right direction. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. So...what are you going to wear tonight? When is he picking you up?"  
  
"Three. I have an hour to shower and get ready. I think I'm going to wear this nice blue, silk pull over with this long black skirt with a slit up the right side."  
  
"That sounds nice. Woody will like it."  
  
"I hope so. Bug's probably so nervous he's shaking." Jordan said laughing at the thought of her friend trying to ask Lily out on a date.  
  
"You're probably right. You're jumpier than usual."  
  
"Ya blame me? This is the first guy I've been serious about since...Well, it's been a long time."  
  
"Ladies, shouldn't you two be working?"  
  
"Dr. Macy, didn't know you were standing there. Jordan's getting ready to leave in a few minutes."  
  
"I know. I let her off early."  
  
"Right." "So, Jordan, why are you so jumpy?"  
  
"Well, I kinda have this date tonight."  
  
"So. You've never been this nervous about a date. Who is this guy you're so worked up over?"  
  
"Well, um..." she was reluctant to answer him. She didn't know why. She glanced at Lily, who gave her a look of encouragement. "Do you remember the detective that went with me to California?"  
  
"What was his name? Hoyt? You know him from highschool or something."  
  
"Yeah...well...this is Woody and mine's first date. And I'm really serious about him. I don't know for sure yet, but I'm really happy with him. He makes me feel like...I can be me." she said opening up to Macy for once.  
  
"Jeez, Jordan. That is serious. No wonder you're jumpy. You don't want to screw this up. Tell you what...what time is it?" he asked looking down at his watch. "1:40...well, you're not of much use here."  
  
"Garet, are you letting me go early?"  
  
"Yes. Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Lily, you can leave twenty minutes early when it's time for you to go."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Macy." Her and Jordan both ran out of the room laughing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was 2:51. Almost time for Woody to come. Her heart was racing. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't sit still. 2:55. Only four minutes had passed since she last looked at the clock. Time seemed o creep by so slow she thought it would never end. 2:59. The bell would be ringing in just a few seconds. She sat there, staring at the door knob, waiting, watching to see if it would move even the slightest. 3:00. Her heart almost stopped when the bell didn't ring with the turn of the numbers. 3:01. The bell rang. She jumped. Then ran and opened the door. "It's 3:01, where were you?"  
  
"I'm a minute late and you go spastic. Calm down. I'm late because I stopped to get these." He held a large bouquet of roses. She smiled and took them.  
  
"How beautiful." she said putting them into a vase.  
  
"Doesn't compare to you."  
  
"Woody, how sweet. I like this side of you. Will I see it more often?"  
  
"If you're good." he answered with a playful smile. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." she took his hand and they left the apartment.  
  
They decided to go to the movies first considering it was so early in the evening. The theater was packed. More than they liked. The movie ended at round 4:50. Still early, they decided to take a scenic route to the restaurant. Their reservation was for 5:15. They had arrived at 5:14 and was seated right at 5:15.  
  
The restaurant was dim, but brightly lit by green, blue, red, and yellow lights in the corners and on the ceiling. They were seated close to the bar where the lights were hitting Jordan just right. "Man! She looks so beautiful tonight! I'm so happy she said yes. I hope everything goes right tonight, and technically this is only our first date. But I think that maybe...well, we'll see."  
  
It didn't take long for their food to arrive. There was small talk in between eating and laughing. Both were having such a great time.  
  
"So Macy walked in and started asking questions. I told him about our date and he le me and Lily go twenty minutes early."  
  
"Wow! What's up with Macy? Je's never that nice."  
  
"I know, but I didn't question him. So, what now?"  
  
"I don't know. How about a walk?"  
  
"Sure." Jordan said smiling.  
  
"Just let me pay the bill then we'll get out of here. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. I'm going to run to the ladies real fast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She left him to pay the bill. She got into the restroom and looked into the mirror. "Oh my goss. Tonight is so wonderful. I can't believe I'm having this much fun. I never have this much fun. I hope I this doesn't end. But what if it does? What if I run off on some stupid case and hurt him?" With that thought she started to cry.  
  
A lady, close to her age came out, washed her hands and noticed her crying. "Hey what's wrong? Why you cryin' like that, hon." the lady asked in a heavy southern voice filled with concern. "Did somebody hurt you?"  
  
"No. I...I just don't want to lose this guy."  
  
"Oh, now what would make you lose him?" she asked handing Jordan a Kleenex.  
  
"I don't know. The way I act when I'm n a case."  
  
"You a cop or something?"  
  
"Yeah, something." Jordan said wiping away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well, how does he feel about the way you act on a case?"  
  
"He said that he would 'ride the ups and downs with me'."  
  
"Well, hon, I don't think you have to worry. He seems to care about you."  
  
"He knows almost, if not, everything about me. He doesn't take the crape from me. He's the only one who's ever accepted me for me. I feel free with him." she said opening up to someone she didn't even know. Something she would never do even if she wasn't so worked up.  
  
Girl, I tink you need to get out there and go to him. If you're usually bold and straight forward. Then be the same with for feelings."  
  
"Thank you. I don't even know you."  
  
"That's okay. We girls need to stick together. Good luck. I'll see your weddin' picture in the paper." With that she was gone. Jordan gathered herself and walked out eyes not red enough to notice in the dark.  
  
"There you are. I was starting to worry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's fine. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." she answered hiding the strain in her voice from crying.  
  
They left the restaurant and started walking towards the nearby park. As they walked, they held hands then quickly he moved his hand to her lower back. They reached a small bench by a pond and sat down. They were both staring into the pond looking for encouragement from their reflections. Woody was the first to break the silence when he shifted to look at her. "Jordan, we've known each other for a long time. I know that you're still figuring out how you feel. But...I know what I'm feeling. I know that times with you can be tough, but that's fine. I can stand that. What I can't stand is not being near you." The words came easier to him than he had planned. By this time, they were looking deep into each others eyes. Jordan's hands were tightly grasped in Woody's, and his face had grown serious.  
  
"Jordan, I know that we haven't always gotten along all the time, but...I wouldn't trade those times. They've made me better, made us better. I love being with you, Jordan. I love the way you're so passionate about everything. I know we're just starting to date, but, Jordan, I love you. I want to be with you. I know this is fast, and I know that it's probably going to be a rocky start; but I think that we can make it work."  
  
"Woody, what are you saying?" Jordan asked a little shocked by this confession.  
  
"What I'm trying to say...No," he said moving quickly to one knee. "What I'm asking is, Jordan Cavanaugh, will you marry me?" he pulled out of his pocket something that surprised Jordan so much that she cried.  
  
"My mother's ring! How? Where?"  
  
"Your father gave it to me when I asked him. So?" Woody asked excited and scared all at once.  
  
Jordan just sat there staring at the ring on her finger. As time ran on, she knew he was growing anxious. She looked into his deep eyes and felt a warm embrace. She knew the next few seconds would change her life forever. She said the first and only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I love you, Woody. And I want to be with you. I know now how I feel. I love you. You're the only one who has made me feel real. I don't know what I would do without you. I know being with me is rough and sometimes dangerous even for me, but I feel safe when I'm with you. I'm so scared that I'm going to do something to make you leave."  
  
"Jordan, you couldn't do anything you haven't already done that could make me want to leave. Just promise me one thing, if you ever feel like running, take me with you. Okay?"  
  
"I promise. I love you so much." she said hugging him tightly. "I can't wait to tell everybody."  
  
"Well, shall we start home, Mrs. Jordan Hoyt?" he asked helping her off the bench. She stood up, net his gaze and said, "I like the sound of that." She pulled him close, took his face in her hands and kissed his soft lips. When the kiss ended, they slowly walked back towards the car, the sun rising behind them. 


End file.
